This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are trying to determine the ligands of a human brain specific protein by co-immunoprecipitation from human brain lysate. The precipitated sample will be identified using mass spectrometry. We are currently performing follow-up experiments.